Call of Duty By: Matt Feagin
Call of Duty is a pass time for many people, and is a world-wide game that can become very addicting for all age groups. For those of you that do not know what it is, it is a first person shooter game that allows you to fully customize a soldier and go into a war zone and fight. When you get in a game you run around the map completing objectives (Called an obj in game) and defending your player. The better you do the better your team will benefit, allowing you to win. Some game modes are different from others. You have things such as free for all, search and destroy, domination, and capture the flag. Each game mode is good in its own way, and this further allows you to customize gameplay. It is fast paced, action packed and full of players striving to be the best. There is even online "game battles" where people play against each other for prizes and money. This is much like In King of Kong with Billy Mitchell and the other guy. They fought to be the best possible. In Call of duty competition makes the opposing team better every game. This is also much the same in King of Kong because it says "much as iron sharpens iron, man sharpens rock". I chose to do Call of duty because that quote made me think of it. As I stated earlier, there is a large fan base around the call of duty game saga. Some of these devoted fans want to challenge who is number one and set up online "Scrimmages" or "Scrimms" as they are usually referred to. The better team gets a higher rank for every game they win, and if you are really good you can advance to even better leagues and play for big money. Every year in Anaheim California an elite championship is held for few of the best teams in the world. Basically they play the best of three maps and whoever is the first to win three games moves on to the next round. Eventually a winner is crowned and they can say they are the best team in the nation for that year. This is a great interactive community of players, who all strive to make the game better overall. The companies that make the call of duty games (Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer) look to these elite teams as well as online communities to see what needs improvement or what people particularly like about the games. Also many of the top players use youtube to broadcast live streams, and use twitter so their fans can follow there every move. This can be tied into the article we read, "is facebook making us lonely" because Call of duty and the fans around it support my opinion that Social media does not make us lonely, it does however allow us to come closer to people we would not otherwise know. I firmly believe that Call of Duty can be classified as a form of artwork. This is because of how fully customizable this game really is. You can design your soldier in up to 38 different camoflauge's allowing you to be different than everyone else. Also you can change your guns color to these 38 different colors as well making your gun your own. This is much like a painters ability to use any medium he desires. As well as camoflauge for your gun, you can also change your sight with an available 40 different colors and shapes. Anything from smiley faces to regular dots are available to be the sight you see when looking through your soldiers scope. This is art once more because it allows you to express yourself and be different than the guy across the firing line from you. The game modes you choose to play is also a form of customization because it allows you to do what you want, much as a painter chooses what type of art he wants to portray, such as abstract artwork, or a fresco artwork. Call of duty truly is a great depiction of art in video games because of the vast choices available for the player, and the ability to be diverse much as every artist or singer is. Call of duty is not only a exciting pass-time, it is becoming a sport. According to Xbox1 forums it is believed that between 50 and 60 thousand people have played this game since it came out on Xbox one, which was January. that is an outstanding number of players and it is growing everyday. Call of duty is the new Super Mario Brothers in my opinion because it is world-known and played heavily by all age groups. It is fun and action packed allowing people to be released from the everyday life they live with no consequences or punishment. In my opinion Call of Duty is much like the story we read, "Anda's Game". In Anda's game, the main character is a young girl that is obese and picked on in school. But on the game she plays she is a hero among the gamers and is famous. This is much like Call of Duty because many people use the game as a sort of release from reality. It allows them to kill people with no consequences and to be seen as the way they want to be depicted in real life. They can escape from the everyday hustle and bussle by the click of a button and that is what turns me people to this game. You can just be you and no one will critisise you for it. If you want to run around the map like an idiot with just a knife you can. If you want to be a warrior and get as many kills as possible you can do that without judgement. The game is a portal that people can escape to and just be happy. This is much like what Anda did in her favorite game. No worries, just the game all to herself. Call of duty is the game of choice to do this in my opinion for people now. This is why it is ranked among the top games of all times by many. Simple fun, with no consequences and a community around it to interact with other people!